Halo 3
"Finish the Fight." Halo 3 Tagline. Halo 3 Halo 3 is the best game sequel created in it's time. Halo 3 is obviously the smash-hit sequel to Halo 2. It's storyline has gone back to a limit of 10 Levels but has much longer ones and better understandable storyline. The Gameplay is absoletely fantastic, even better than Halo 2 and has much better graphics. Some of the Lobby names have changed and also say hello to some new lobbies. Any Halo fan would've loved the feel of Halo 1 and the Suspense of Halo 2, but they'll love the Action of Halo 3 the most. The Bad thing, this one is not for PC, but has been restricted to Xbox360 only. This is good for people who have Xbox360, but people who already have Halo 1 and 2 on their PC's or Laptops, then give up, you want this game, get a Xbox360. Like most Halo games, this is a First Person Shooter. The date of it's release in the U.S was Semptember 25th, 2007. The date of release in the U.K was Semptember 26th, 2007. So enjoy this article about the last game in the Halo Trilogy, enjoy! Enjoy my other artcles about Halo Wars, Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach as well. Enjoy! Campaign Story The Story of Halo 3 starts off from the events of Halo 2. Master Chief's Escape Pod crashes into the Kenyan Jungles of Africa. Soon after, Johnson, his squad and the arbiter find Master Chief's locked down body. They release them and Chief has a moment where he does not trust arbiter. Eventually he gets to trust him and they continue. Johnson's Pelican is shot down while going on and Master Chief and Arbiter must find him. After rescuing Johnson and his squad from Brutes, they escape to Crow's Nest, a Secret UNSC Stronghold. However, after a "Scary" transmission from Truth they find they have been compromised and Master Chief is sent out to protect the hangars while Pelicans with marines onboard escape the doomed base. The CCS-Class Battlecrusier circling the base opens fire on the base. After defending the base for a while, Miranda Keyes and the rest of the marines Johnson and his men are evacuated from the Fort. Soon, Johnson arms a bomb to destroy the fort and the Chief and arbiter are sent to rescue survivors from the barracks that they lost contact with after a Brute Assault on it. Master Chief and the arbiter kill the brutes in the barracks and take the surviving marines including Sergeant Major Pete Stacker to the opening in the ceiling of the base secret landing pad. Soon Johnson says that the Command Centre had been taken over and the bomb disarmed. After Johnson, his marines, the survivors and the Arbiter had escaped in a Pelican, Master Chief immediately fought his way to the coms centre. after Neatrilizing all hostiles in the centre he rearmed the bomb and escaped just before the fort is destroyed. Soon, Chief and surviving marines embark on a mission to break through the brutes defences and enter the city of voi, currently under siege by Covenant Loyalist Forces. After getting Infantry Support from Pete Stackers Troops and directions by Johnson, Miranda and Hood they break through the brute barricade and inflitrate voi. Now they are in Voi, Master Chief and stacker take what little forces they have left and launch a assault against all Covenant Loyalist AA. They successfully destroy Three AA Wraiths and are about to Neatrilize one of the Anti-Aircraft Cannons when a Combat Scarab is deployed to stop them. After engaging and destroying the Scarab, they continue towards the Cannon. After liberating some workers they launch a final assault against the cannon. They eventually break through the brutes lines and the Chief and Arbiter destroy the cannon allowing Two UNSC Frigates and Twelve Squadrons of Longswords to attack the Forerunner Dreadnought located ontop of the Ark. The attack fails and The Dreadnought takes off and the EMP Waves coming from the activating Ark disable the Frigates and Longswords. The Ark activates and everything goes white. Master Chief and Arbiter wake up to find it dark and a giant teleporter above the Ark, it's not the Ark, it's the Portal that leads to the ark. The Dreadnought enters the Portal, including the CCS-Class Battlecruisers and Assault Carriers that are left of the Covenant Loyalist Navy and Fleet. A Different CCS-Class Cruiser exits slipspace, this one is Covenant Separatist, a ally, but this one then crashes into the location of the first AA Wraith. Arbiter asks if it's stupid brutes who decided to crash but Master Chief simply said "Worse." They soon find out this a infected CCS-Class Cruiser from the Fleet of Retribution. It is Flood Infected. The Master Chief and Arbiter fight their way through the city, killing Flood and liberating terrified and horrified marines as they fight their way to the cruisers crash site. Elites are instantly deployed to help and they annouce the destruction of High Charity. Chief eventually inflitrates the wreck and finds a voice message left by from cortana to say that there is a way to destroy the Flood without activating Halo. 343 Guilty Spark then enters from a Separatist Phantom to help Chief to the Separatist Flagship, Shadow of Intent. After a Disagreement they go back to the Intent. Hood then has a little fight with Shipmaster Rtas'Vadumee about defending Earth then entering the portal and glassing voi to stop risk of Flood Spread. After a long argument, Master Chief shows them the message from cortana recovered. By now all of Rtas' CCS-Class Battlecruisers had glassed the entire city of voi. Hood continued to argue about standing their ground on earth. Rtas then mentioned that their won't be any humans left to defend earth if truth and the rest of his brutes activate the Ark. Hood eventually agrees to send Miranda's New Frigate, Forward unto Dawn to join the Fleet of Retribution in the Assault. The Frigate and the Fleet of Retribution then go through the Portal and hood stays behind with the forces he has left. Later on, The Separatist Fleet and Forward unto dawn exit the portal, to find themselves facing the entire Covenant Loyalist Navy but the Dreadnought does not seem to be there. They are surrounded by The Ark. The Shadow of Intent immediately dispatches Pelicans to the surface of the ark to pursue Truth and his Dreadnought. Soon after, The Separatist Fleet engages the Brute Navy. A Pelican is destroyed during this confrontation. Soon, Johnsons Pelican touches down and the Chief and the ODST's get out and Johnson and his Pelican takes off again. The Chief the ODST's break through the Loyalist defenses and stop the construction of a Anti-Aircraft Cannon. They then continue on breaking through the defenses until they are given orders to secure a landing zone for the commander's frigate. They inflitrate and secure a large area by destroying all loyalist forces their and their camp. Soon the frigate lands and deploys Scorpion Tanks. The Chief escorts this armor to the Cartographer along with Spark. After destroying the loyalist camp there, Spark opens the wall and opens a path to the other side. They soon find out that Truth has destroyed his Dreadnought and has moved on to the Ark's Citadel which houses the Control Room. Chief regroups with the three scorpion tanks on the other side as a Combat Scarab passes overhead. They break through 3 Lines of Loyalist Wraith Armor and eventually come face to face with the passing Scarab. They engage and destroy it and then inflitrate the Cartographer. Once inside they neatrilize all loyalist forces inside and find the location of the control room. by now, The Separatist Fleet had completely destroyed the Loyalist Navy and was destroying any surviving ships. The Arbiter steals a banshee to help out Johnson's Hornets fight off Loyalist Air Forces and Chief and the surviving are picked up by Miranda and Johnsons Pelicans. They then follow the sentinels to the Citadel to finish the war. The eventually reach the shore and they find a barrier blocking them from the Citadel. They find Three Towers powering the barrier and they split up, Arbiter takes both his Separatist Phantoms to Tower Two, Chief takes Two Pelicans carrying a Warthog to Tower One and Johnson takes Two Pelicans to Tower Three. Arbiter reaches Tower Two and begins his assault, same with Johnson. However, before Chief's Pelicans can reach Tower One, A AA Wraith shoots down the Rear Pelican carrying the Warthog and it crashes, the warthog is destroyed in the crash. The Chief's Pelican immediately lands and drops off Chief and his ODST's and then takes off again. Chief and his ODST's then advance up the beach and destroy the AA Wraith and all surrounding Loyalist Forces. Chief's Pelican then comes back with a replacement Warthog and a Mongoose. Chief and the vehicles advance further up the beach and eventually reach the Tower. Chief inflitrates the tower and kills all hostile forces inside. He reaches the top of the tower, kills the Chieftain and his Brute Bodyguards and deactivates the First Tower. At that exact moment, Arbiter deactivates the Second Tower. Soon Johnson calls in to say that they are pinned down and are retreating. They then lose contact. Chief goes outside and a Pelican drops off a Troop Transport Warthog. Chief takes this and goes back to the beach to find two Hornets landing. He takes one and escorts the other over to the Second Tower. Both of the Arbiters Phantoms leave the tower and engage Active Camouflage. Chief and the other Hornet escort Chief's Pelican across the isalnd and destroy the AA Wraith on the island. They then engage and destroy a massive swarm of Banshees and destroys the Loyalist Phantom. They then engage and destroy the Two AA Wraiths defending the Third Tower. They then destroy the Wraith and the Two Shade Turrets. Soon, Arbiter's Phantoms disengage their camouflage and deploy Elites onto the Tower who immediately engage the surviving Brutes and their War Chieftain. Chief exits his Hornet and the Pelican deploys Chief's ODST's. The Elites, ODST's and the Chief then inflitrate and secure the inside and Chief goes to the top of the tower. He engages and kills the War Chieftain and his Stalkers and he deactivates the Third Tower. Soon the Barrier falls and Shadow of Intent heads straight towards the Citadel to destroy it and kill Truth. However, soon a Flood Infected High Charity exits Slipspace and launches mulitple Flood Dispersal Pods are launched everywhere. One blasts through the Hull of The Shadow of Intent and Heavily Damages it. The Ship heads for orbit and another pod hits the Third Tower. After the Chief had defeated all Flood units in his part of the tower he heads down to find his ODST's Dead and Arbiters Elites fighting mulitple Flood Hostiles. They defeat them and Arbiter enters his Phantom along with his surviving Elites. Spark goes with arbiter. The Phantom then leaves and Chief is ordered to kill truth. He escorts a Scorpion , A gauss warthog and Mongoose up the road into a brute camp under the command of a War Chieftain. After destroying the Camp they continue on into a Massive Valley containing the Citadel. They keep advancing and destroy Encampments, Wraiths, Prowlers and Shade Turrets along the way. Soon Chief abandons his Cripled Scorpion Tank and Two more Hornets land. Chief takes one and escorts the other. Mirandas Pelican patiently waits in the corner of the valley as Chief's Gauss Warthog and Mongoose engage the ghosts and Prowlers in the valley. Chief's Hornet and the other one engage the Banshees encircling the Citadel. Soon, A surviving Loyalist Assault Carrier deploys Two Combat Scarabs at the entrance to the Citadel. The ship is quickly destroyed later by the Separatist Fleet but the Gauss Warthog is crushed by one of the deployed Scarabs. Miranda's Pelican goes into hiding and Chief and the other hornet engage the Scarabs and Banshees. Soon the other Hornet is destroyed by the Main Gun of the Right Combat Scarab. After a long fight, Both Scarabs are destroyed. A Massive Hornet Force then pursues the fleeing Banshees and Warthogs pursue the fleeing Prowlers and Ghosts. Chief then waits for Arbiter's Phantom to deploy Arbiter and Spark and then follow them across the bridge and into the Citadel. They find out that Truth has captured Johnson and is about to force him to activate the halos. Miranda then comes to the rescue and crashes her pelican into the Control Room. She puts up a fight is eventually shot in the back and murdered by Truth with a Spiker. With Miranda Dead, Truth forces Johnson to activate the Halos. With help from Flood Units who also seek to stop the halos from activating, Chief and ARbiter break through the surviving Loyalist Army Forces Lines nad Arbiter stabs Truth in the back with a Energy Sword, killing Truth and ending the war. With the Covenant Loyalist Navy and Army defeated, they watch as Johnson carries Miranda's lifeless body inside her Pelican. Soon after though, Gravemind betrays them again and all Flood Forces in the Citadel prepare to engage them both. Johnson uses Miranda's Pelican and takes off, Chief and Arbiter jump on but are knocked off by Gravemind, leaving Miranda's Pelican spinning out of control. After, Chief and Arbiter with help from Spark's Sentinels, break through the angry flood and reach The Ark's Foundry, deep in the depths of the Citadel. They find out that the Ark's Foundry is creating a Replacement Installation for Alpha Halo called Installation 04B. Arbiter is angry at the thought of this, but Chief thinks it's a advantage. Since chief knows activating a halo while it's still under construction would overload and destroy the halo and anything around it, he thought he could activate it and destroy both it and the Ark. Chief then finds out that to destroy it they need the Index, but since a Index has not been created yet, they need the one from the halo it's replacing, which cortana still has. Chief immediately takes a Banshee and heads for the crashed wreck of High Charity to find cortana. While that's happening, Arbiter rounds up the surviving Elites back to the Separatist Fleet to repair the damage done to the Shadow of Intent, and Johnson rounds up the surviving UNSC Forces to the Separatist Fleet too. Chief then crashes his banshee into the High Charity and starts searching it's wreck for cortana and fighting Flood. He eventually rescues cortana and overloads High Charity's Four Main Reactors. They escape to one of the crashed Infected Pelicans that the Flood used in Halo 2 to fly from In Amber Clads Wreck to High Charity's Decks. They find Arbiter next to his crashed banshee with a Flamethrower burning Flood. They then all board the Pelican and take off just before High Charity explodes sending debris everywhere, this time, High Charity is definitely destroyed. They then fly towards Alpha HaloB to finish what they started. Soon, their Pelican runs out of Fuel and crashes into the snowy valley of Alpha HaloB's Control Room. They fight their way to the control room and meet up with Johnson their. They defend the Control Room entrance againist flood attacks until eventually the flood gives up and retreats to regroup. They enter the Control Room and Johnson is about to enter Cortana into the console to activate the halo when Spark finds out what's happening and severly injures Johnson with his pulsating Beam. He then hits Arbiter who is trying to help in the chest. Arbiter flys outside from the blast and the doors close, leaving Cortana, Johnsons cripled body and Master Chief. He then hits Chief in the chest. Chief's shields recharge and is getting up when spark hits him again, draining his shields completely. Soon Chief's Shields recharge and spark decides to kill chief. After a long battle with Spark in which Johnson helps with, Spark is destroyed and Johnson tells chief to kill him with a big bang obviously meaning to destroy halo. Chief enters Cortana into console and she activates halo. He pulls her out again and watches as the doors open and Arbiter watches in amazement and Halo Firing. Eventually Halo can't handle the strain and starts to fall apart. Chief, Arbiter and Cortana then take Johnsons Warthog and escape towards Forward Unto Dawn as Halo falls apart around them. They reach the frigate and take off just in time as Alpha HaloB explodes, destroying the Ark and ripping the Frigate in half. Master Chief and Arbiter are knocked out by the explosion. The First Half of the Dawn with Arbiter in it heads for Earth and crashes into the Ocean. UNSC Search Parties find and rescue him and he meets lord hood. The other half heads for a unknown planet. Cortana wakes Chief an hour later and puts him into cryo sleep. Their fate is still unknown but they are considered K.I.A. Hood then puts a memorial next to the deactivated portal. It has a picture and name of all the people who died in the war. Avery J. Johnson, Miranda Keyes, Jacob Keyes, Wallace A.Jenkins and at the end of the list, John-117. Hood, Arbiter and Pete Stacker salute them and Pete Stacker leads his men away. Hood then forgives Arbiter for trying to destroy them and tells him that the elites are now full allies with the UNSC and Humanity. Arbiter then leaves in his phantom and heads for the Shadow of Intent. Rtas asks if they can go back to Sangheilos and Arbiter accepts. The Shadow of Intent and the rest of the Fleet of Retribution enters slipspace and heads for sangheilos. Hood takes one last John-117's name and heads back to UNSC Headquarters. ﻿